


Inner Nature

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [37]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Artists, Daydreaming, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Inner Nature

Schuldig stalks across the page, wild and animalistic, his hair long, tangled, his teeth sharp. He seizes on his prey, a tender virgin deer, tears it asunder with clawed hands, lifts gobbets of flesh to his eager mouth. About him the forest shifts and moves; he looks up briefly from the feast.

He scratches at a furred flank, dislodges a pebble from his cloven hoof and hoists what is left of the prey across his tanned shoulders to carry to -

"- _Crawford!_ How often do I have to fucking call you?"

I look up from my reverie.

"Sorry, we'll go on."


End file.
